Cent ans plus tard
by Farwey
Summary: Ils vivaient une idylle, un amour inépuisable, pour l'éternité, lui avait il dit. Et elle y avait cru, sottement.
1. Chapter 1

Cent ans plus tard

 **Prologue**

L'eau tiède du bain glissait sur sa peau, pâle, impeccable, de marbre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bain, pourtant elle était là. Seule. Tête plongée sous l'eau, ses cheveux bruns flottant autour, elle réfléchissait, pensive. Ses yeux clignaient à intervalle régulier, observant avec fascination les dernières bulles d'air s'échapper de ses poumons et éclater à la surface.

Ses yeux la piquaient. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Alors, les molécules d'eau furent ses larmes, dévalant ses joues, perlant de son menton, s'écrasant dans un « plic, ploc » incessant. Elle s'était relevée, son dos buttant contre la baignoire.

L'horloge sonna huit heure dans le salon.

Il devait être là. Elle le savait, le sentait.

Mécaniquement, elle sortit ses longues jambes de l'eau, prit une serviette et s'essuya. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva habillée, pour une fois d'une robe noire épousant ses formes. Elle avait besoin de ça, de savoir qu'elle était belle, magnifique. De se sentir femme.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfaite du résultat. Ses cheveux encore humides cascadaient dans son dos nu. Ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses s'ourlèrent en un rictus moqueur. Stupide. Elle était stupide. Son regard d'or rencontra enfin celui du reflet et elle y vit de la douleur, de l'incompréhension, de la trahison.

Il l'avait trahi.

Elle se détourna, n'en supportant pas plus. Et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le salon. Une pièce chic, pourvu d'un divan, d'une table noire, d'un piano et de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un paysage forestier. En France.

Elle se figea à l'entrée de la pièce. Il était bien là, silencieux, assis tel une statue. Toujours. Il la dévorait du regard, la désirant, alors elle sourit, un sourire froid. Et il détourna la tête, coupable. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait qu'il voit ce qu'il avait perdu. Définitivement.

« Bella... » chuchota-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » le coupa-t-elle durement, sans rentrer d'avantage, son sourire s'évanouissant « Pourquoi, Edward ? »

Elle avait refoulé ses sentiments, comme elle le faisait si bien. Comme avant. Elle voulait des réponses, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, attendant.

Il crispa les poings et releva la tête, ses yeux dardant les siens avec insistance. Puis il fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« Je suis désolée, Isabella. »

Il avait enfin compris que c'était trop tard, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle , sa femme, voulait. Et elle lui cracha en plein visage, son masque froid se fissurant.

« Je m'en contre fiche. Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi ? »

« Je... »

Bella inspira brusquement, elle tentait vainement de garder un comportement mature, de ne pas le tuer. Elle expira enfin, reprenant le contrôle. Elle voulait juste savoir, pour tourner la page. Il lui devait bien ça. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit, un éclat de douleur qu'elle ne put réprimer traversant son regard.

« Pourquoi m'as tu trompé Edward ? »

* * *

Mes doigts se sont mis à écrire sans que je n'ai d'idée précise en tête, et ça a donné ça. Maintenant reste à savoir où mes doigts me mèneront. Des petites chapitres d'une page, simples, courts, et qui donnent l'essentiel. Peut être cela évoluera-t-il plus tard ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cent ans plus tard

 **Chapitre 1**

Le ciel était gris, orageux. L'air lourd, étouffant, collant. D'un instant à l'autre, l'orage qui grondait allait éclater. Mais recroquevillée sur elle même, au sommet d'une falaise, elle s'en contre fichait. Elle observait la mer avec calme. Les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas, au pieds de la masse rocheuse. Elle inspira l'air marin et humide. C'était apaisant. Le déchaînement des éléments couvraient ses pensées encombrantes, la faisant oublier.

Pour un temps.

Les premières gouttelettes vinrent rencontrer son cuire chevelu. Puis d'autres les rejoignirent. Et la pluie éclata enfin, tombant dans un torrent continue. Elle ne bougea pas. Aussi figée que possible. Bientôt, ses vêtements furent gorgés d'eau de pluie. Elle aurait pu faire une mini marre si elle les avait essoré. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Un boule nouait douloureusement sa gorge. Elle déglutit, tentant de la chasser.

« Que fais tu ici, Bella ? » demanda Jacob en s'approchant derrière elle.

Elle ne sursauta pas, elle l'avait entendu arriver de très loin, courant entre les arbres de la réserve naturelle. Elle ne dit rien, sur le coup, préférant continuer à regarder les nuages gris s'accumuler. La pluie arrivait à brouiller légèrement sa vue, mais elle voyait toujours aussi bien les volutes bouger inlassablement.

Jacob s'assit à côté d'elle, ne pouvant empêcher une grimace de dégoût étirer ses traits à l'odeur. Elle sourit doucement sans commenter, appréciant sa compagnie silencieuse puis reportant à nouveau son attention sur les éléments devant elle. Cent ans avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait été mordu et elle était toujours autant fascinée par la nature et ses détails. Et lui n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours resté son ancre. Alors que son cœur était meurtri.

Quand au loup-garou, il l'observa. Bella avait le regard terne, vide, creux. Un rictus relevait le coin de sa bouche, désabusé. Elle entourait ses genoux de ses bras fins, blancs. Son jean était tâché de terre. Et de petites trous s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol, de chaque côté d'elle, comme si quelqu'un s'était raccroché désespéramment pour ne pas sombrer. Il frissonna de peur. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois ainsi. Mais il se tut, respectant son silence. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile...

Elle avait disparu depuis une semaine, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de temps ne changerait rien.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent.

Et la pluie continuait de s'abattre sur eux. Noyant les blessures, remplissant les creux, lavant les imperfections.

« Tu avais raison Jacob. » déclara-t-elle subitement, le faisant presque sursauter.

Il contracta la mâchoire, redoutant la suite. Les seules fois où les personnes disaient qu'il avait raison c'était quand il avait dit des choses blessantes. Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Bella ? »

« Tu avais raison… J'aurais été mieux sans lui, avec toi. Tu m'aurais suffit. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et son cœur se contracta violemment. Douloureusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Cent ans plus tard

 **Chapitre 2**

Le retour fut silencieux et tendu. Jacob ruminait à ses côtés. Et elle, elle courrait, foulant la terre fraîche, elle courrait, pour fuir, s'échapper, laissant derrière des éclairs zébrant le ciel, reflet de ses blessures. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Les blessures ne la quitteraient jamais.

La pluie avait cessé, et ils étaient partis. Un nouveau grondement de tonner retentit au loin. Bella accéléra encore. Elle inspira profondément, il allait lui falloir du courage. Courage qui avait été réduit en miette, elle ne croyait plus en elle même. Tout en faisant comme si.

Il avait suffi de quelques paroles, d'un simple acte, pour tout bousiller. Pour bousiller sa vie, précisément. Son téléphone vibra.

 _On t'attend à 18H. Carlisle._

Elle ralentit sa course, jetant un œil à Jacob qui lui envoya un regard désolé sous sa forme de loup.

Ce fut comme une douche froide.

Bella se raidit. Jacob avait été envoyé pour la calmer. Ils n'avaient même eu le cran de venir la chercher eux même. Mais qu'espérait elle ? Ils avaient encore une fois préféré croire Alice et choisir la facilité. Alors pourquoi leur choix changerait ? Pourquoi la choisiraient ils ? Les Cullen se rangeraient du côté de Edward.

« Bella, je suis désolé, je... » débita précipitamment Jacob, il s'était retransformé, tout calme relativement tendu envolé.

« La ferme ! » siffla-t-elle douloureusement « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses à la noix ! Ce n'est même pas à toi de t'excuser ! C'est à ce putain de connard et sa famille ! »

Il baissa la tête, serrant fermement les poings. Elle se savait injuste, de s'en prendre à lui, de lui crier dessus. Mais elle ne voulait pas être calme et tempérée, elle était furieuse. Elle en avait marre de ressentir trahison après trahison. D'abord Edward, ensuite Alice, et maintenant les Cullen. S'en était trop. Elle se détourna de lui.

Puis banda ses muscles, prête à sauter vers un arbre pour décamper.

« Tu dois savoir que je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux… Je ne suis pas venu à cause d'eux. » s'écria-t-il désespéré « Mais pour toi. Tu es mon amie Bella, et j'étais prêt à tuer Edward, vraiment. Il a brisé sa promesse. Mais Nessie… Nessie n'a pas voulu. Elle dit que c'est à vous de régler ça. » Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella le voyait danser d'un pied sur l'autre, elle l'écoutait, tendue à l'extrême.

« Je suis désolé, pas pour être venu à leur demande, même si je l'aurais fait un peu plus tard. Mais désolé que cela te soit arrivé. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était le bon, pour toi. »

Bella sentait qu'il était sincère. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de ces paroles pour le savoir. Jacob avait du lui aussi se sentir trahi, d'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui avait été le plus dur à convaincre. Elle ferma les yeux, la nœud revenu en force dans sa gorge, comprimant ses cordes vocales.

« Je le sais, Jack. » dit elle plus doucement, d'une voix retenant difficilement sa douleur, de nouveau son masque de colère froide avait glissé, après tout elle aussi avait cru à ces histoires d'âme sœur « Je le sais. »

Jacob s'approcha d'elle mais Bella recula vivement, dardant son regard noir dans le sien. Le silence était coupant, et sa voix devenue dure encore plus tranchante, quand elle reprit.

« Et c'est pour cela, que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, de manière irréversible. Et Bella sut. Elle sut que le voile du déni avec lequel elle se paraît depuis une semaine, en espérant qu'il vienne la chercher et lui dise que tout ceci était une énorme blague, de très mauvais goût mais une blague quand même. Ce voile était enfin levé.

Et les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

* * *

Ça avance doucement, Bella a enfin compris que tout ceci était réel. Même si elle avait dit vouloir « tourner la page » durant le prologue, une manière de se protéger (se convaincre qu'elle était assez forte pour passer outre) et de blesser Edward.

 **Merci à vos reviews ! Ça fait vachement plaisir, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres**.

Et si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez moi, que je corrige (je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolée).

Petite remarque que je me suis faite : en écrivant un début de phrase sur laquelle je voulais clôturer le chapitre, la fin de l'histoire m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai trouvé cela amusant, maintenant je sais où je vais.


End file.
